Simon McGree
“We all have to start form somewhere .''„~ Simon to his sister myAvatar (5).png|Season 1-3 myAvatar (7).png|Season 4-6 myAvatar (8).png|Seaon 6- '''Simon Mr McGree (or just Simon) '''is one of the main characters in the RWBY fanfiction (written by yours truly) Simon is the son of his unknown parents, he's usually seen as a tank of some sort thanks to his impressive aura '''Mary Sue Score ' 21 'Fandom Wiki Ideas ' Akihiro Dragonscale vs Simon McGree 'Possible Opponent's ' 'Backstory ' When Simon was nothing more than a 1 year old his parents left him in a trash can and fleeing for a unknown reason, 2 hours later a woman found Simon, seeing as there was nothing else to do she adopted Simon into the family. Year's later Simon created a satchel with a unknown amount of space in it, this came in handy when he was trapped in the middle of a Grimm hoard. 2 year's later Simon appliedto Beacon Academy and later joined. 'Info' Full Name: '''Simon Mr McGree '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 17 (Vol 1-3) 18 (Vol 4-5) 19 (Vol 6) Weight: '158 lbs '''Height: '''5'9 ft '''Nicknames: '''The Idiot Genius Has trained with his sister in h2h Has a pet rabbit It's Salmon not Pink 'Weapons/Equipment ''' ''Buckle up everyone '' '''Weapons include: Pistols Shotguns Mini Guns Machine Guns ' '''Rocket Launcher's ' '''Grenade Launcher's Rifles Sniper Rifles ' '''Revolvers ' '''Soap Swords ''' '''Axes Shovels Picaxes Rollers Nail Gun Stapler ''' '''Plunger Voice Changer Spray Can Baseball Bat Football ''' '''Golf Club (his favorite) Chainsaw ''' '''Saw Taser ''' '''Signal Gun Fire Extinguisher Harpoon Gun Machete ''' '''Laser Pointer Uzi Bow ''' '''Crossbow Sledgehammer ''' '''Hammers Nails Grappling Hook And so much more Satchel: The place where Simon keeps his weapons ' '''Dust: Comes in different variations, including Fire, Wind, Ice, Water, Lighting, Steam, Earth and Gravity. ' ' Most of them are self explanatory and they increase the power of some his weaponry ' 'The Green Gem: When Simon decides to put on the Gem his power increases and gives him a force field however it drains him of his aura extremely quickly ' '''Feats Fast enough to dodge bullets ' '''Matched Yang's strength for a bit ' '''Can survive dust explosions no problem Punched a concrete wall ''' '''Survived a 100 foot tall fall Matches his sister on the flights he partakes with her Guessed his own password Has beaten many grimm in the past Partook in a food fight Barley survived a 6200 ton explosion Lifted a metal box 'Weaknesses ' Lacks speed Like the other half of his nickname suggests sometimes he's a complete moron Aura can and has run out in the past Dosent have much skill or experience with a mojority of his weapons ''' '''Has little experience with The Green Gem after all he only used it twice The Green Gem drains Simon's aura extremely quickly ''' '''The Gem can also be broken Rarely ever goes hand to hand unless he has to ''' '''Satchel can be broken Dosent have any extra ammo for his weapons except for the nail gun Even with aura can still feel pain haha gacha verse 'Simon (Terrible Morals)' 'Non-Canon Simon' Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Original Characters Category:What-If? Combatants